Igniting The Flame
by herfathersbow
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a firefighter who has a acciddent while making a rescue. When he meets his physical teraphyst,things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from my uncomfortable nap with the sound the siren booming against my ears. Taking it was a bad decision in the first place, the bed, if I could even call it that, was rock solid and made my back hurt. I knew I would have ended up more tired than I did before but I just couldn't resist closing my eyes and resting for a while.

Luckily, I didn't undress from the uniform like most of people do when taking naps in the firehouse. All I had to do to get to work is put on my boots and heavy protection gear. In these 8 months since I started working as a firefighter I still hadn't manage to get used to how heavy and hot the gear was. But it's a way better offer than suffering from severe burns or broken limbs.

I ran to meet up Haymitch, who was the main commander here in the District 12 Firehouse station. He barely did any field work anymore, he mostly hanged around making sure everything worked correctly and managing the practice drills. Although when he did go outside I feared he might do more harm than good, because the his breath smells like booze all of the time, and he probably shouldn't be around fires. But I can understand why he drinks so much, the many years he has working as a firefighter has made him see ugly things that can't be erased from your mind so easily.

"Haymitch what's the emergency?" I asked while fixing my helmet over my head.

"Apparently some dumb kids were getting drunk and smoking in an abandoned warehouse and forgot that they were surrounded by paper and textile. Long story short, it's on fire."

"Is anyone still inside?"

"From what we know so far, no. It looks like a simple situation, the fire didn't spread to the back of the warehouse or the shops next to it, but if we don't get there soon the fire will spread and building will collapse. So the strategy is to put out the out the fire as fast as possible and make sure no one is inside. You got that?" he asked eyeing me with the serious expression he only had when he wanted to make a point.

"Yes sir."

I left Haymitch without another word and directed myself to the entry on the firehouse. Two fire trucks were waiting outside. Everyone is packed and ready and standing next to the trucks. When I got to my truck I noticed that someone was missing. Cato. Like always.

"Where is Cato?" I asked just in time to see him leaving the door while adjusting his pants. "Cato were you in there with Clove again?!"

Clove was one of the only female firefighters we had here in District 12 and one of the slutiest women I ever met. Although she worked hard and was better than half the men here.

"You know it Peet" he said winking at me.

"For heavens sake Cato do that somewhere else! Now get you shit together and lets go." I said bitterly. He opened his mouth so say something in reply but when he saw Haymitch coming outside, he shut right up.

"What are y'all still doing here? GO!" he growled.

He didn't need to say that twice. Everyone rushed inside the trucks while these roared to life. Within seconds both trucks were on the road heading to the burning warehouse. I could hear Cato bragging about his alone time with Clove and it was pissing me off. Every time they were both on duty it was the same damn thing. The only reason he didn't get fired yet is because we were understaffed.

Like everyone who worked in the firehouse I was fed up with it.

"Man, I swear Clove is so–"

"Cato shut up! This is not the time." Thresh snapped from his place behind the stirring wheel. Before anyone could say anything else we saw it. In the end of the street, the bright orange color illuminating everything. I heard the crackling fire accompanied by screams of panic.

I jumped from the truck and headed over to the parked ambulance. I saw three teenagers wrapped up in blankets inside it. They all looked at me with faces of relief and fear.

"Are you all okay?" I asked sizing them over, they didn't look older than 16. _What on earth were they thinking?_

"I… We didn't mean…" the chubby blond girl started sobbing and trying to talk to me at the same time, which only resulted in confusion, I turn to the boy who sat next to her.

"Are you all okay?" I asked again hopping for a better answer.

"Yes. We're okay." He said. The chubby girl looked up from her sobbing fit and glared at the boy with a terrified look.

"No we are not! How can you say that? We don't know where Kelly is! She can still be inside! Oh my God, what have we done!" she begun sobbing once more.

"Wait, there is someone inside?"I asked.

"I… we don't know. Kelly was with us before the fire started, but then she said he has to go do something and we didn't see her since. She might have come outside to get some air. We don't know." The boy murmured while staring down at his hands.

"If she in there we will find her. Now calm down and take care of you friend. And don't ever, _ever _pull something like this again. Got it?"

"Yes sir." He said. "Please find her."

I left them and headed over to the front of the warehouse were Thresh and the crew already started to put out the fire. The entry has already been put out, but if there is someone inside they won't last until it was all extinguished. Someone had to go in. And that someone was me.

"Thom!" I call after Thom who is one of the few who were not dealing with the hoses.

"Yeah?" he says while grabbing a ladder from the side of the truck. "I think I might be better to climb this and use the high pressure hose the get the water to the second floor faster" he said.

"Yeah that's a good idea. But listen, I think there is someone inside. So I'm going to go inside to be sure it's clear."

"And you are going in there alone? That's crazy Peeta!"

"No it is not. We need as many people as possible out here handling the fire and making sure it doesn't spread. I'm going in. It will be fine." I answered in a calm tone.

"No way, I'm going with you." He declared.

"No. You are not. You are going to stay here and do what you are meant to do, which is climbing that ladder and hosing the second floor. And I will go inside. Simple."

"Dude. You can't just…ugh. Fine. Have it your way you insane bastard."

"Alright then." I said giving him a wry smile.

I go to the truck and grabbed a hammer just in case I needed to break my way through anything. Pulling my mask down and adjusting my hat I headed over to the entrance of the burning warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I step foot inside the heat engulfed me in its warmth. The fire danced across the wide space, licking walls and creating a thick layer of black smoke that hung in the air. I could already feel my hands starting to sweat from inside my gloves and sweat rolling down my back. Even with all the protection I had on I could feel the flames touching my skin.

I knew I had to move fast in order to find her alive, if, she was in fact still here that is. If she managed to stay awake until now it wouldn't take long until all the oxygen ran out and she passed out.

So far, there are no signs of anyone being down here. Pausing for a second in a clear path with no surrounding fire, I silenced myself to see if I could hear anything other than the crackling of the fire. And just as I started to move I did. A faint screaming coming from the second floor. I froze and listened closely again.

"HELP" the voice screamed "I'M HERE! PLEASE HELP"

"It's okay! I'm coming, don't worry! Try to remain calm!" I shouted back.

I looked around for the stairs hoping that it was still intact. And thankfully it was. I jogged to it using the small fire extinguisher that I brought with me to put down the flames that lead up to the stairs. I climbed it quickly but steadily, not trusting the structure of it very much. Just as I reached the top I heard the sound of shattering glass.

The smoke up here was much denser and the flames reached much higher. I needed to find the girl fast, before the fire consumed all the oxygen in the room, and buy the looks of it, it shouldn't take long.

"Where are you?!" I asked squinting too see beyond the smoke. Nothing so far.

"HERE!" she screamed "In the left corner! Please help me!"

I turned around in my heels and see her across the dancing fire; her features illuminated making her look more childlike than she probably was. I was not far from her but there was a big half burned rusty couch standing in the way, and it was the easiest way to get to her I could think of right now.

I remembered my dad telling me when I was a kid that whenever I was in a though situation and had to make fast decisions, to always follow my gut. And right now my gut told me this was the way. So I extinguished the parts of the couch that were burning and jumped over it. Relieved to see that the couch was a form of barrier that prevented the fire to reach the space behind it, making the task of taking the girl safely to the stairs way easier.

When I got to her she was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room wrapped around a dirty looking blanket that she most likely found somewhere in the warehouse. When she saw me she looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down her face, much like her friend in the ambulance.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked in a calm tone, not wanting to startle her.

"Yes…" she choked down a sob before continuing, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just… Please take me out of here. Please" she managed to say before sobbing again.

"You will be alright. Don't worry about a thing."

"I know what I did was stupid" she cried "but I don't want to die."

"Hey. Hey, you are not going to die okay? I won't let that happen."

"I'm just so scared…" she hugged my middle and tried to calm herself down, failing miserably.

"Don't be. I promise. Your friends told me your name is Kelly. Is that right?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She mumbled.

"Okay." I smiled "I'm Peeta. And I promise you will live a long and happy life with lots of time to get drunk with your friends. Just maybe wait a few more years yeah?" I joked. Earning a chuckle from her.

"Can we go now?" she asked meekly.

"Yes. Let's leave. It will be alright okay?" I assured her "Do you feel dizzy or tired?"

"Just a little, but I'm okay."

"Okay then. Let's get you out of here."

I wrapped the blanked tighter around her and shielded her from the flames with my arms. We steadily made our way to the stairs and I was about to go down when it collapsed. It hit the floor and caused dust and debris to fly everywhere; I pushed her flat against my chest in order to protect her from getting hit with anything.

_Shit. _I thought. _Another way out, c'mon think. Something. C'mon. _

"Peeta?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to feel tired." She said, her eyes starting to get low.

Shit. She is starting to get deoxygenized. We had to leave. Fast.

"Here, have this." I said handing her my mask. Probably not the best idea but I needed her to stay awake.

"You sure? What about you?"

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm tough" I joked.

I adjusted the mask on her and saw that she started to wake up a little. My lungs on the other hand, felt the loss of it.

I saw a door to my right and it seemed promising, so I grabbed the hammer I had on my belt and went towards it. I directed Kelly to stay next to the rusty couch and give her the fire extinguisher. I walked in the direction of the door, hammered the lock and kicked it. It sprung open revealing an empty room, mostly free of any flames and with a window.

_A window!_

On my way back to go get Kelly a large chunk of concrete fell from the ceiling and landed on my leg. The pain was immediate. I could feel something was definitely not right but I had no time to mule over it. My priority was getting Kelly out here. The fire was getting more and more fierce and I know we couldn't  
stay here much longer. If things are falling from the ceiling, the building must be getting weak.

As I try to get up I shriek in pain. It irradiates from my knee, to my calf and my thigh. Every small moment I made sent new waves of pain trough my leg. I started standing with the help of my hands and rested my weight on my left leg. I looked over at Kelly who looked more terrified than when I found her.

"I'm fine." I lied, giving her a fake smile. I sure hoped she believes me. Everyone always told me I was a good liar. This is one of the few moments I wish that was true.

She nodded her head up and down and come to stand next to me. I told her to go to the room and that I will be right behind her. Well that was actually true, I couldn't outrun, or walk for that matter, anyone right now.

I breathed in deeply and started walking, trying to put as less weight in my right leg as I could. Left, right, pain. I gritted my teeth and repeated the process. By the time I get to the room tears had found their way to my eyes and the room was spinning so much I needed to grab the wall for leverage. But that could also be from the lack of oxygen. Or maybe the combination of both. Who knows?

I looked at Kelly again who eyed at me with a dubious look. I smiled as a way to assure her, but I knew it must be looking more like a hungry wolf right now. She smiled back and raised her hands in a way to ask _"Now what?"_

I shuffled in the pocket of my pants for my walkie-talkie, which I probably should have used to keep in contact with the guys outside to begin with, but what's the point anyway. Before I turned it on I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Thom? Thresh?" I asked.

"Peet!" Said Thresh. "Thank heavens. Are you alright ? Did you find her?"

"Yes, she is okay. I-" I stopped short as the room started to spin again and I couldn't quite catch my breath.

"Peeta?" Kelly come by my side and steadied me.

I nodded at her and continued. "Thresh, I found her, we are both okay. The stairs collapsed and we can't go down. I need to you to bring a ladder in the window I'm going to break right now okay?"

"Okay." He said "CATO! Get the ladder and pay attention to the windows on the second floor!" he yelled, probably forgetting to turn the walkie-talkie of.

I get my hammer again and slowly and painfully, make my way to the window and break it. The fresh air hit me and made my lungs jump in appreciation. Kelly poked her head out the window and took the mask off.

Soon enough I heard the boys just under the window and saw the ladder poking its way inside.

Kelly laughed in joy, and I smiled. These moments were why I choose this job. The moments when fear and desperation turned to hope.

"Go ahead" I encouraged her.

She simply nodded and made her way down the ladder.

I hear the growls the structures of the building were making and it turned my stomach around. I needed to leave here as fast as now.

I looked out the window and saw that Kelly was already making her way to the ambulance with Thom's help so I started going down. The first step I made with my right leg made me see stars. It was excruciating and I could barely keep myself steady.

Shaking my head I continue descending. Each step I took knocking the breath out of me. About halfway there my leg missed the step and I had no strength left to hold on so I just let go.

I hit the ground back first. Every ounce of air escaping my body and leaving me breathless. The pain in my leg got overshadowed by the throbbing in my brain. I heard voices yelling but I couldn't quite make out what they said. Staring up at the sky I saw the contrast between the bright fire and the dark sky. And I thought to myself how great would it be to have a chance to paint that.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed to story and found a time to leave a review!  
****I'm very excited about it and I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**I will try to update once a week or once every two weeks, whatever floats my goat. Either way thank you once again!**

**And don't worry, Peeta will be just fine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed when I regained conscience was an incessant beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and was taken aback by the brightness. I closed my eyelids shut to try and stop them from burning. My head started throbbing and pain hit my temples. Shaking my head slightly I opened my eyes once more.

I struggled to focus on everything that surrounds me, but slowly it all become clear. White walls, a small television hanging from the ceiling, wide windows, a door to the left that was probably a bathroom,five different flowers vases, some balloons, and a teddy bear. I looked around to see if there is anyone nearby, but found only a sterile white room looking back at me.

I felt pain shooting at my temples again, and this time I raised my hands to my head to rub them. It eased out some of the pain but not enough. My mouth felt stale and dry and I tried my best to speak but nothing come out. The pain in my temples got worse and I couldn't control the growl that escaped me. Soon enough I heard footsteps approach.

A petite looking woman entered the room in simple white scrubs that made a contrast with her dark skin. She smiled softly at me and reached behind my head to pull the top of to bed up, making me shift to a siting position.

"Good. You are awake" she said smiling "My name is Rue, and I'm your nurse. How do you feel?"

I coughed trying to clear my throat to speak but it only made it hurt. I tried to make signals with my hands that could somehow indicate that I wanted water.  
Understanding my weird gestures, she handed me a cup with a straw from the bedside table I neglected to notice earlier. The cold liquid slid down my throat easing the slight irritation I felt.

"Better?" she asked in a voice you would use to speak to a child.

I cleared my throat one more time and tried to speak. It come out low and weird, making me sound like an old man, but at least it was something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think it's better if I call the doctor to explain it to you, okay?"

No. It is not okay. Because if everything was okay there wouldn't be any need to call a doctor. I simply nodded.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I hav-" my voice cracked and I paused a second to clear my throat once more. "My head hurts."

"Okay." She smiled and pressed a button near the headboard of the bed "This will ease the pain, but you will feel a little drowsy alright?"

I nodded.

I could feel the medicine, or whatever it is she gave me starting to work. The pain temples subsided and my head didn't throb anymore. My vision started to get a little fuzzy and my eyes started to feel heavy.

Rue left me alone, probably going to get the doctor.

I laid back on the headboard of the bed to sit up straighter but I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I didn't think much of it, mostly because my mind was starting to drift of a little. I closed my eyes and took in the sun light that streamed from the wide windows. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard foot steps approaching, a little louder this time.

Opening my eyes I saw a man entering the room. He greeted me with a warm smile stood at the end of the bed checking some papers. He wore a blue colored scrubs with a white coat on top that went until his knees.

"Hi Peeta, I'm Cinna, your doctor." He stated. "I'm here to put you to part with what's going on. Do you remember what happened?"

I searched in my brain for memories of why I was here and why I felt like crap. It took me a while, mostly because of the medicine Rue gave me, but then it hit me.

"I was doing a rescue, and something fell on my knee and I passed out." Memories of that night come fleeting back to my mind in such a hurry that it made the room spin for a second. I shut my eyes closed and tried to make it stop. After a while my head stopped spinning and I opened my eyes. Cinna was still in the same place, his brown eyes looking warmly at me.

"Yes, that's right." He said using the same tone Rue did "Do you know why you passed out?"

I remember falling down the ladder, the pain in my leg, not being able to breathe. "No." I said.

"You were deoxygenized, which is understandable considering were you were. But you fell on your back, which caused you lungs to stop for a few seconds, and adding that to pain in your leg, your body shut down as a way of handling the situation." He said simply, as if it was no big deal.

I looked down and saw that my right leg had a cast around the knee.

"What happened to my leg?"

"Well, as you stated before something feel on your knee. That something was something very heavy and it caused your patella to fracture. And-"

"My what?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, sorry. The patella is that round bone you have on your knee. And what caused the fracture was the impact that the something that fell on your knee had. You were sleep induced for a few days so we could reduce the swelling and pain you might feel."

"But is my leg gonna be okay?"

"Most likely yes. But I'm not the best person to discuss the subject with you because that is not my speciality. Unfortunately the doctor who is going to treat you is on a lunch break right now. I will tell her to come and see you when she gets back. Now Peeta, is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, um, thank you."

"Alright, Rue is right down the hall in nurse's station; if you need her just press that button on the right side of the bed. Try and get some rest."

He left closing the door behind him, walking in the same serene way he did when he come in and I was alone once again. As what Cinna told me slowly started to sink, in I began to freak out.

_What if I can't walk anymore?! What am I going to do with my life? Firefighters need to walk, they need to run and carry heavy things. Hell, they need to carry other people. How can I do that if I can't walk! _

My heart started to beat faster and faster in my chest. The beeps the machine made got more frantic. My lungs struggled to get the air that just wasn't enough. I balled the sheets of the bed trying get a hold on reality. Closing my eyes shut I breathed deeply a couple of times but nothing worked. I just panicked more and more.

I heard the door opening and opened my eyes to see Rue rushing in. She looked at me wide eyed as she rushed to my side.

"I… Can't… Breath…" I said in between my desperate gasps for air.

Her scared look quickly turned to one of understanding. She reached in the pockets of her with scrubs for syringe and then to a little glass bottle in the drawer of the bedside table. She quickly pinched the syringe on top of the bottle and filled it with the transparent liquid. She injected whatever that was in my arm.

She made the bed go back to its original position, making me lay flat. I could feel myself start to get calmer, the air filling my lungs more easily, my heart slowing down. I looked up at her as my eyes started to close on their own accord.

"It's alright Peeta, sleep." She said while pushing my hair out of my forehead gently.

It felt good so I close my eyes completely and started to drift of as she gently caressed my head.

"It's going to be alright." Rue whispered.

I rose from my slumber what looked like a few hours later. The sun was just starting to set, leaving the room with an orange glow. I felt better. Nothing hurt, as long as I didn't move my leg. But right now, I really needed to go to bathroom. How I was going to do that,I don't know.

I decided that it would be best if I called Rue. Although I felt slightly ashamed about what happened earlier. But then again she was a nurse, she probably saw way worse. I reached over to press to the button that Cinna pointed to me earlier and waited.

Rue arrived a few minutes later, entering the room so silently I wasn't sure she was actually there or I was just imagining it.

"Hey there. Feeling better?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Thank you. For, um, what you did earlier. Um, how did you know what I had ?"

"I have seen my fair share of panic attacks." She chuckled "All I did was give you a little something for you to relax. No need to thank me, it's my job." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

I realized just then that not only was Rue a genuinely nice person, she actually cared for what she did. She liked helping people. I felt like I won the nurse lottery.

"Thank you nonetheless Rue. I, um, need to go to the bathroom… How do I, you know, walk?"

"Right" laughing she reached for something behind the bathroom door and presented to me a pair of crutches "Ta daa!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Either this or a wheelchair, your choice."

"All right, all right. Just don't laugh if I fall on my ass, please." I joked

"Promise."

She handed me crutches while I swung my legs over to the side of the bed. My right leg hurt with any slight movement and I tried my best not to let it show. I probably failed miserably though.

With one crutch on either side on me I position them on the floor and stood using only my left leg and my arms. I tried to take a step. Then another. Apart from the slight pain in my right leg everything seemed fine. Well, that was until I accidentally hit my thigh against the side of the bed.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Rue come to stand beside me to try and help but I just shrug her off. If had to walk with these, I had to do it on my own. I clumsily made way to the bathroom door looking over at Rue with prideful expression. She smiled brightly and gave me thumbs up.

I closed the door and made my way to the sink. The face that stared back at me when I looked in the mirror looked nothing like me. I was more pale than I ever remember being, my eyes looked hollow and had bags under them and my hair was huge blond mess over my head. To be honest here, I looked like shit.

I left the crutches standing against the sink and stood only using my left leg. I washed my face with fresh water and ran my hands trough my hair. I then started to hear two different voices outside the door and I hurried up to see who it was.

When I opened the door I saw Rue talking to another woman. She has her back facing me and wore similar clothes to Cinna's.

As I made my way into the room she turned around, her braid whipping her face a little. Her face was clean and young. She looked to be my age. Her skin was tanned, which make a breath taking contrast with her silver eyes. The orange light that come from the window kissed her face making her look even more beautiful than she already was. When she looked at me she gave me an easy smile and my insides turned into knots.

"Hi Peeta" she said "My name is Katniss and will be your physical therapist."

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who read, favorited/followed and left a review. The response to the story so far has been great and I couldn't be happier! I'd like to thank ****Gabby(peetaseverdeen) for always helping me and having patience with my stupid rants.  
****Katniss will be pretty present for now on, and there will probably be some chapter from her POV as well.  
****If you have any doubts or just wanna talk find me on tumblr herfathersbow. Come say hi!**

**PS:Hi Bia.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have never seen anyone as truly beautiful as her. Her skin was clean, natural and glowed in the afternoon sun.

She put to shame girls like Glimmer, who covered their faces with makeup in hopes to look pretty. Or girls who dressed in the tinniest clothes possible, even in the coldest weather, like Clove.

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to make hospital scrubs look sexy. But then again, I think she could be wearing a plastic bag and still look good. I couldn't quite understand what it was, but there was something about her that was deeply attractive. It made my gut twist and my cheeks burn.

She looked at me with an expectant look as if she was waiting for something, and it's only then that I realized that I was just standing there, staring at her, like some kind of creep.

"Um, hi." I said meekly.

My arms started to quake from having to make too much effort so I slowly make my way back to the bed. I felt my face starting to get hot and I looked up to see her watching me intently, her brow furrowed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Why is it that everyone kept asking me that? How was I supposed to be feeling after being told I may not be able to do my job? You can't expect me to be fine after that.

"Like crap" I deadpanned.

She snorted and chuckled lightly before composing herself. "Well that is understandable" she said while trying to hide her smirk "I take it that Cinna told you what happened to your knee?"

"Yes he did, um, but he said he couldn't tell me much because that wasn't his specialty, and that, um, you would explain it better." She nodded and checked the papers in her hand, a faint smile still on her lips. I look at the bathroom door and cringed. I still looked like shit, was that why she couldn't stop smiling? Did I look that bad that it caused her to laugh?

"So Peeta," she started "What you have is a stable fracture. This type of fracture is nondisplaced which means that the broken ends of your bone meet up perfectly and are correctly aligned." She paused so I could take it in. I nodded. "You won't need to have surgery, although you will have to wear that cast so we can keep your knee straight. That will keep the broken ends in the correct position until they heal." She paused again. I looked at my knee, and the white cast surrounding it. All that she said until now didn't sound that bad. Maybe it would all be okay after all.

"You will not be able to put any weight on your leg until the bone is _completely _healed. That should take from six to eight weeks, maybe more. And during this time you will have to use the crutches to walk around."

"Um, but will I be able to walk around normally once it's healed?" I asked.

"It depends on a lot of things Peeta." She gave me a sad smile. "There is no way to tell for sure. But I will work my best so that happens. Though there will have to be a lot of hard work from your part. The process of rehabilitation is not easy. It can, and will be frustrating at times."

"I understand." I did, I just didn't like it one bit. "And when does rehabilitation start?"

"I'd like to meet up next week so we can go over details and see how your knee started to heal. Does that sound good?"

_Anything with you would sound good to be honest. _

No. Shut up Peeta. Focus on your leg damn it. She is your doctor, and you need to respect that. Even if she is one of the best looking doctors ever. Why couldn't I have ended up with some bald guy who smelled like vicodin?

My cheeks started to burn again. And I could feel my face warming up, the heat spreading until my neck. I just hoped I didn't get red as well. But who am I kidding? By the paleness that my skin is in right now I must be looking like a tomato.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then." She smiled "I'm going to leave you know, best not to overwhelm you with medical stuff. Cinna will be here tomorrow to talk to you about when you get to go home and all of that. If you need anything just ask Rue here." She pointed at Rue who was leaning against the wall fiddling with the teddy bear. I completely forgot she was in the room. "I'll see you next week. Bye Peeta"

"Bye" I looked at my hands and smirked.

She smiled warmly at me then turned around and headed for the door. About halfway there stopped abruptly and spun around on her heals.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Obviously you can do too much effort, at least in the first weeks. You need to rest your body so it has strength for when we start the actual treatment. So if you could have someone with you when you're home to stay there and help you around that would be best. Mostly because you will struggle a little in beginning with the crutches and everything"

Great, now I needed someone to babysit me. Things just got better and better. What next? Diapers?

"Okay. But in the rehabilitation process, will you help with exercises for my dignity?" I joked.

She chuckled loudly, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Her laugh was so beautiful and joyful, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Ah, men and their dignity." She quipped. "You will be fine. See you next week."

And with that she headed towards the door again and disappeared seconds later. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of seeing her again. If what I had ahead of me was as frustrating and difficult as she said, I didn't mind having someone as great as Katniss as my doctor.

I heard someone clearing their throat and snapped my attention towards Rue who was smiling smugly at me. She wiggled her eyebrows and nodded in the direction of the door.

"What." I asked.

"Oh nothing…" she said. She settled the teddy bear in the nightstand where it was before and come to the side of the bed. Her smile never leaving her face.

"What!" I snapped.

"You like her." She said simply.

"What? _No._ She is my doctor nothing more."

"Sure." She winked "By the way there is someone named Finnick here to see you. Should I let him in?"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence and he was already walking through the door. A bright smiled on his face.

"Hey there Peet, how have you been?" he plumped down on my bed, lightly touching my leg, but even so, it made me hiss.

"Finnick look at me, how do you think I am?" I deadpanned.

"Damn Peet. What changed you?" he chuckled "Oh man, I saw the hottest chick walking down the hallway on my way here, she wore like doctor scrubs and had this braid I would like to pull while she-"

"Finnick!" I stopped him looking pointedly at Rue who still stood next to my bed. "Keep your hormones in check; we are in a hospital you know."

"Right. Right sorry. My apologies miss…?" He asked while he kissed her hand.

"Rue." She said while retrieving her hand from his grasp.

"Rue I'm so sorry. Excuse my friend here. Believe me or not, he is in a serious relationship." I said while giving her an apologetic smile.

"How on earth does that work?" she laughed.

"You see, my lovely lady." Finnick started "All I do is speak my thoughts, I do not, however take any action, so it's perfectly okay. Plus, I love my girlfriend and she is sexier than any woman ever."

That was true. Finnick has been in love with Annie since high school, and although he acted and talked like a total douchebag he was as faithful as a golden retriever.

"What a lucky girl." Rue said "I am going to leave you two alone; since you clearly have important things to talk about" she stopped and gave me the same smug look from earlier "I will be back when visiting hour is over. Pleasure to meet you Finnick."

"Oh honey, you don't know anything about pleasure until you get with me!" Finnick called as Rue left the room.

"Finnick, man, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked after lightly slapping his head.

He just laughed and shrugged me off. "C'mon lighten up Peet. It's just a joke, she knows it, I know it, and everyone knows it. But seriously though? That doctor was really hot. You should have seen her."

"Yeah I know. She is my doctor." I said silently.

"WHAT?" He all but yelled.

"Shhh! We are in a _hospital _Finnick. Hospital. Okay?"

"Dude I don't care! You have a hot doctor like that and you are just sitting here like it's not a big deal. You have to tap that."

"I don't _have _to do anything. She is my physical therapist and my recovery depends on her. I can't just do that." I said.

"Um, excuse you, of course you can! What's the big problem here? She is hot, you are mildly attractive, well not right now because you look like shit, but soon you will be back to normal. She is a woman, you are a man, I really don't see the issue here." He said while taking a piece of gum out of his pocket.

I have never, seen anyone chew as much gum as Finnick did. It was truly surprising how he always had some with him. Some people smoked cigarettes, some gambled, he chewed gum.

"It's not that simple Finn and you know it. Plus she is way out of my league. Especially now that I only have one functional leg" I said while pointing at my cast.

"So? That is not the part she will be interested in." he winked "And how many times have I told you there is no such thing as 'out of my league'? You can get anyone you want all you need is confidence. And you know, a few tips for you pal right here."

"I don't know where you get this idea that you are such a player to be honest. You only ever have been with Annie. And even to start that was a struggle if I remember correctly." I said with a grin.

"Shut up. You know I'm right. And when have the tips I gave you not worked? Name one."

"Easy. Samantha Oradell."

"How the fuck was I suppose to know she was into chicks?! That was not my fault."

"Okay, what about… Priscilla Maldon? Maybe… Susan Brora? Or perhaps, just last month, Glimmer Sentinel." I deadpanned. "Have I made my point clear?"

"Give me a break okay! I had no idea Glimmer had a boyfriend _and _a hot Spanish lover. I didn't know that Priscilla was just using you to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. And please, Susan was so not my fault. How could I have guessed she was going to run off with some weirdo in a band?" he pleaded "These are all terrible examples."

"They are also all the times you helped me with girls. So no, thank you very much."

"Fine, whatever. You are missing out on some great stuff with your doctor. Just so you know." He frowned.

"Ah c'mon don't get mad. I just don't want to do anything that I might regret latter. Even if I do think she is really attractive. I will just have to suck it up."

"Alright. I get it I guess." He smiled at me and hit my arm lightly "I just hope for her sake that she makes you leg work or else I will torment her until the end of times." He chuckled.

"Thank you? I don't know."

There was knock on the door and soon after Rue's head popped on the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but visitor hour is over and Peeta needs to rest."

"You going to be alright Peet?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine."

"Okay" He got up and taped my arm. "See you soon"

As they both left I was alone with nothing but my thoughts. They kept me up most of the night. Would I ever be able to walk normally? Would I be strong enough to go back to work? If not, what on earth would I do with my life?

When I finally was able to fall sleep all I could see was burning rooms and no windows to escape from, no doors to break. The fire spread all around me and it clung to my uniform, I couldn't take it off, it burned my skin and I had no other choice but to let it make of me what it wanted.

* * *

I woke up sweating and my heart was racing. I reached for the glass of water on the side of my bed but it was empty. I stayed there staring at the ceiling trying to calm down.

Grabbing my crutches that were leaned against the bed I stand up and went to the window. I opened it and breathe in the cold night air.

The sun just started rising in the horizon. Must be somewhere between three or four in the morning. Dad must be up preparing for another day in the bakery. He hadn't come to visit yet, and I hadn't even bothered to call. He must be worried sick by now.

Going back to sit on the bed I grabbed the phone on the nightstand and dialed his number. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad." I said.

"Peeta?"

"It's me."

"Peeta, oh my god. I have been so worried! I'm so sorry I couldn't come and visit you, you know how crazy things are here and I couldn't manage to get a day off since last month when Jerry quit. How are you Peet?"

"I'm okay I guess. And don't worry dad I understand."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." his voice hitched in his throat.

"Dad, it's okay." I said "I was wondering, um, if I could stay with you when I got out of the hospital? My doctor said it would be best to have someone around, at least in these first weeks."

"Of course you can Peety. Just call me when you leave and I will go pick you up, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks dad."

"I love you Peeta, don't ever forget that okay? Now get some rest kido."

"I love you too dad. See you."

I hung up and lay back down on the bed. I could hear the birds chirping outside and sound of cars passing by. After a while my eyes started to get heavy and I relaxed against the bed. I went back to sleep, only this time, nothing haunted me.

* * *

**Thank you all so much! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoy the story so far! I was wondering though if you think the chapter are too short? I don't know I have this feeling.  
Either way I love you all, and if you have any questions or anything you would like to say PM me or come say Hi on tumblr. I'm herfathersbow.  
See you all next sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up my throat was dry and my neck hurt. These hospitals pillows are so flat and uncomfortable I think they did more harm than good.

After about ten minutes of mindlessly laying in bed and staring at the ceiling I lifted myself of the bed and went to the bathroom. My balance with the crutches is still a little off and I stumbled right before reaching the door.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was relieved to see that some color had returned to my face and that I didn't look so beaten up as I did before but my hair still looked like a mess and my lips are chapped.

I sat on the toilet and let everything that happened overtake me. And I did something I haven't done in a long time. I cried.

Pressing my eyes with the palms of my hand I balanced myself back and forth, the way I used to when I was a kid and mom was still around to hit me. I lifted my head up and willed myself to calm down but another wave of tears hit me.

I only stopped when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Peeta?" Cinna asked "Are you alright?"

"I, um, yeah. I'll be right out. Just a sec." I replied.

I got up as fast as I could, and washed my face with ice cold water. I locked eyes with myself in the mirror and I willed myself to recompose. Once the redness in my eyes faded I made my way out and went directly to the bed to sit down.

Cinna eyed me skeptically for a moment before giving me his signature smile.

"So Peeta, how do you feel today?"

_Like shit._

"I'm okay" I said while rubbing my neck "But you really need to change these pillows. They are horrible" I joked trying to ease out some of the tension.

"You are not the first to complain about them. Trust me." He chuckled "But good news is you are not going to need them anymore. You can go home today."

"Already?"

"Yes, because right now, we did what we needed to do. All you need is rest and physical therapy. I take it that Katniss come to see you yesterday?"

"Yeah she did."

"Great. But don't be scared, it's not as awful as she probably made it sound. She can be a bit overbearing at times, and a little grumpy, but once you get used to it she is really a great person. And a great physical therapist" he remarked.

"I'll take your word on that" I said while holding back a smirk.

"But before you go, is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Um, yeah. Katniss said I should come by next week to see how the bone is healing, um, when do I schedule it or is the date set already?"

"Oh right! Right sorry. Is Thursday at six pm okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Alright. Do you feel any pain, or headache, or anything that is bothering you?" He inquired.

"Um, no. Just a slight pain in my knee sometimes. But nothing big."

"Well that's normal. I will give you the prescription for a pain killer anyway, just in case you need it." He said while scribbling on a piece of paper. "If the pain gets really bad and the pain killers don't help, come here okay?"

He handed the paper to me, and it surprised me to see that he had really neat handwriting.

"My mom made me take calligraphy as a kid." He explained.

"That actually explains a lot." I chuckled.

"I will take that as a compliment" he laughed "But that's about it Peeta. You can go home now."

"Thank you Cinna. Will I be seeing you again?"

"Normally, no. But since you are a pretty cool patient, I will try to stop by whenever you are here." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Alright, alright. Now go home."

"Okay, jeez. What happened to being a cool patient?" I smirked.

"That can change." He headed for the door and stopped just beside it "And Peeta?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay to cry every once in a while."

And then he was gone.

Well so much for what was left of my dignity.

I started to feel sweat pooling in my back and decided to take a shower before leaving. But then I realized that I didn't have clothes, or any idea how to shower with a cast on. I pushed the little button beside my bed to call Rue. This whole depending on other people deal was starting to piss me off.

After a few moments she appeared on the door way.

"Hey. How are you this fine morning?"she beamed.

"I feel fine. How come you are always so cheerful? I asked

"I don't know. I just do." she laughed "What can I do you for?"

"So, Cinna told me I could go home today." I started.

"So I've heard. Happy to leave this place?" she joked.

"I guess so." I smirked. "Anyway, I was going to take a shower but then I remembered I don't know how to take a shower with a cast on. So, _how_ do you take a shower with a cast on?"

She laughed. "It's quite easy actually; you just wrap it up in plastic."

"That's all?"

"Yep. When you are at home a plastic bag will do. Just wrap it up really tight and seal it at the top with tape or a rubber band. Newspaper bags are a really good size, or even bread bags. But don't submerge the cast in water."

"And what do I do right now?"

"We have this thing that's kind of like a sleeve for you cast; there is a pump that sucks the air out from under the cover so it forms a tight seal against the cast. I'm going to go get, be right back."

While Rue went out to get the sleeve for my cast I remembered I still didn't have clothes, or a ride home, so I dialed the number of the first person that come to mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rye? It's Peeta."

"Peeta! Oh God! You are alive."

"Yeah" I laughed.

"Really man, I was worried."

"No need to be, I'm okay now. Um, listen, are you busy?"

"Define busy… Is being home alone eating pizza and playing Left For Dead considered as being busy? Because if so, yes, yes I am." He joked.

"I don't think so."

"Well then no. What do you need?"

"I was hoping you could come and get me at the hospital with a change of clothes and then take me to dads?"

"Anything for my baby brother!" he chimed.

"Thanks man. Oh and Rye?"

"Yeah?"

"Put some pants on before you leave the house. Please."

"Gotcha." He said before hanging up.

Rue come back soon after, holding a towel and a blue sheet on top of it.

"Here you go." She said while handing both to me. "Just push the sleeve up your leg until it's around the cast, squeeze the pump and you are ready to go."

"Okay. My brother will be here soon to take me home so I would highly suggest you leave this general vicinity" I joked.

"Why?" she smirked.

"It's just, um, he can be a little too much sometimes. Like Finnick, but worst."

"Oh, then I really should be going." She joked "I will pass by before you leave alright?"

"Okay."

"If you get too tired of standing in the shower, there is a small little chair in the corner. And please, try not to slip." She said before leaving the room.

I hung the towel and the blue sleeve against my back and went to the bathroom closing the door behind me. Once inside I set them both next to the sink and started to take my hospital gown off, pleased to see I at least had some underwear on. When I pulled it down it got stuck to my cast and I had to force it down making me lose my balance. I griped the sink as tightly as I could to stop me from falling on my face.

Sitting on the toilet seat I pulled the blue sleeve up until in covered my cast and squeezed the little pump that hanged from it. It clung to my cast and when I tried to move it around it didn't budge a bit.

With my cast covered I bounced with my left leg until the door of the small shower using the walls for balance. Once I was inside I turned on the shower and let the hot water course through me, letting the stress disappear down the drain with the water. Steam raised all around me and I closed my eyes, feeling the water make its way down my back.

My left leg started to quake and I spotted the chair Rue was talking about in the corner. I pushed it next to me and sat down. Resting my head on my hands I sat there for a long time. The scalding water felt so too good to move. And leaving this warmth and facing whatever it was that I would have to face in the weeks that awaited me seemed impossible. I just wished I could stay in this shower forever.

But way to soon, I heard a loud knocking on the bathroom door, which got louder and louder by the second. It could only be one person. Rye.

"I will be right out!" I yelled.

I turned off the water and got up in one fast motion. The cold air hitting my body sent a shiver trough me. I slowly got out of the shower as careful as I could so I wouldn't fall and the knocking on the door resumed.

"I will be right out!" I yelled, a little louder this time.

I bent down to remove to blue sleeve and made sure that the cast is still dry. This time the knocking nearly broke the door open.

"I SAID I WILL BE RIGHT OUT! CALM YOUR DAMN TITS!" I shouted. And not long after that I heard giggling from the other side.

As quickly as I could I grabbed the towel from where it laid on sink and start to dry myself of. Once I was done I tied it around my hips, retrieved my crutches from the corner and went outside.

"Godam it Rye, I swear_"

I stopped dead in my tracks once I took in the scene before me. Rye and Rue were both sitting in my hospital bed, and Rue is as red as a tomato. And I was positive it was not because I was in a towel.

"Oh hey princess, how are you?" Rye cheered.

"I'm good. Not as good as you both though."

Rue flashed her eyes at me and I gave her the same smile she gave to me after Katniss left yesterday. I glared at her and she got somehow even redder and dipped her head down.

"I can guarantee that Peet, you look like shit."

"Aw thanks." I said while resting my hand over my heart and making the fakest smile I could manage. "Did you bring the clothes I asked?"

"Well of course I did. What kind of person do you think I am?" he smirked while throwing a rucksack at me.

I managed to catch it without letting my crutch fall and gave him a look. "Oh I don't know… the type that leaves the house without pants maybe?"

Rue looked at me and then at Rye and tried, and failed, to suppress her giggles with her hand.

"Hey! That was one time!" he belted "And it was like five in the morning and I was super sleepy and with a hangover! And it was a long time ago." He said while looking at Rue, who still hadn't manage to stop laughing.

"It wasn't" I said to Rue "It was two weeks ago and he went to Wallmart in his boxer a pair of crocks and a Captain America shirt. Plus, it was five in the _afternoon._"

"Shut up! You are ruining my game." he whispered at me.

"You can do that fine on your own." I smirked "Anyway I'm going to get dressed, you, behave."

"Oh I'll make sure she will." Rye winked at Rue.

"I'm talking to you." I pointed at Rye before going back to the bathroom.

I opened the rucksack and put in the jeans that were inside, along with the black pair of converse. I was about to put on the shirt when I paused and looked at it.

"Rye!" I screamed.

He poked his head inside the bathroom with a shit eating grin. "Yes?"he sang.

"What is this?" I growled at him.

"Um, a shirt?"

"Oh yeah? Fuck you."

"Jesus Peet, I don't know why you are acting this way. I brought you what you asked me didn't it? I was just trying to be a good brother." He smirked.

"By bringing me a shirt that's says 'Cunt destroyer'? On the day I leave the hospital? Really?"

"It's just a shirt,"

"Shut up. You are a bitch you know that?" I hissed while shoving the shirt on.

"Shh. I love you too. Now c'mon."

"Nice shirt." Rue smirked the moment I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shut up you too."

"Alright. I have to work now anyway." She said. The smirk never actually leaving her face. "I will see you next week. Bye."

"And you will see _me _this saturday right!" Rye boomed.

I looked at Rue and wiggled my eyebrows she just squinted and me and waved me off before leaving the room.

"Right?!" Rye called after her. He turned to me with a wide grin on his face "Dude I _totally_ have a date this saurday."

"God I hate you. Remember again never to ask you for help. Ever."

"Ah man, why? I'm such a good bro."

"Dude, you give a disgusting shirt and you hit on my nurse. I don't consider that as good." I smirked.

"Then why didn't you ask your buddy Finnick?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he has a job. You know those things people do for a living?"

"Hey! I have a job mkay?"

"Sitting on your ass all day is not a job Rye."

"It is if you are me!" he beamed. "Now let's go, dad is waiting for us."

I sighed and followed Rye out the door. I loved my brother but he was as lazy as they could get. He wasn't always like that though. He started to become a slacker once mom decided to leave.

And that decision was the best one she ever made.

"Hey Rye, have you spoken to Markus recently?"

"Not really, and I don't want to. He's a dick." He fumed.

"He is still our brother though."

"Yeah, great fucking brother he turned out to be!" he paused and lowered his voice when he notice the people in the waiting room we were passing by started staring. "How could he pick her side after _everything _she fucki—"

"Rye." I stopped him.

"Sorry. But you know I'm right."

I didn't say anything, just limited myself to nodding. Rye took a deep breath shook his head and pushed the elevator button.

"We are better without him. He sucked ass in the family basketball games anyway." He laughed.

When the doors opened he stepped inside and helped me in. "C'mon now, let's get your sorry as home."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late uptade, life kind of got in my way, and also I'm writing three stories for propmts in panem.  
I truly am sorry!  
I hoped you liked Rye, I made him the image of the brother I always wanted to have. And about the whole mother leaving them thing and Markus being a lil tit, I will explain it soon! I hope my mystery doesn't annoy you too much!  
As always you can find me on tumblr as herfathersbow, come and say Hi!**


	6. Chapter 6

After about twenty minutes of Rye's incessant honking and swearing every time someone did something wrong in traffic, we got to dads house. The Mellark Bakery sign welcoming me home.

He made a turn and stopped in the back of the bakery, next to the delivery bike, which looked way rustier and scratched than I last remembered it. The back door was open, something that was only happened when it really hot or when dad was in a bad mood. Today though, I couldn't tell which one it was.

I got out of the car and made my way inside, with Rye right beside me. Even before entering the door I could already smell the bread, the dill, everything that had been with me since I could remember. I looked at Rye and I could tell he felt it to.

"Hey Rye?"I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't it feel different? Coming home I mean. It feels, I don't know, good. Not like an obligation, like it was before, even though I'm coming here because of my leg."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I come here a few times after mom left, and it still felt the same, because I still thought she would be here. But then when I come here two weeks ago I think, it just dawned on me that she was gone, that she wouldn't be here with her scolding face and high pitched voice."

"It feels nice."

"Yeah. Now shut up and let's inside, I'm starving!" he beamed.

"You will continue to be starving then." Stated a voice I knew all too well. "Because this is not you private restaurant young man. Have I not told you this before?" Dad said while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you would have something to feed your kids with. My bad." Rye retorted.

"I guess I can make something up. Come here you two.''

Dad pulled Rye for a bear hug and I just watched for a minute, enjoying seeing my dad happy and care free. Something he hadn't been in a really long time. Rye pushed him off a while after mumbling something about being a grow ass man that dad only laughed at.

He looked at me and opened his arms wide, I ran to them as firmly as I could manage with my bad knee and my cructhes. Once I was in his embrace I let the crutches fall to the ground and stood only using my left leg. Dad smelled like home, like bread, like the bakery I grew up in. I rested my face on his shoulder and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me even tighter.

After a while he released me and set his hands on my shoulders.

"Good?" he asked.

"Good." I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go inside, to be honest I'm hungry myself." He smirked.

Rye started playing with my crutches and I had to fight him off to get them, obviously I lost. So I hoped inside and sat down on the one of the chairs around the work table. Once he was completely satisfied with himself he set them next to me. Dad stood leaning over the sink smirking and shaking his head at us.

"Dad, you closed the bakery for today?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was getting really tired, and without any extra help, just Francine in the front I thought I call it a day. It was a slow day anyway." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You still didn't find anyone to take Jerry's place?" Rye asked while grabbing one of the cookies that were on the cooling rack. "Why did he quit anyway? What a douche."

"Something about getting a really big inheritance from an uncle, or whatever. He basically just come in, said he didn't need to work anymore and left. While he is god knows where having the time of his life I'm here with work stuffed until my years. Let me tell you something boys: I'm getting to old for this."

"I bet he will burn trough that money so fast he will be right back here begin for a job within the next few months." Rye retorted. "Why didn't you ask for help dad?"

Dad just shook his head and grinned. "You two boys were just settling in your jobs and doing your own thing I didn't want to impose on the two of you."

"Wait." I interrupted him. "Rye? A job? Since when?"

"Yeah Peet, Rye told me he just recently got a job in a security company as a programmer for computer or some weird thing like that, right Rye?"

"I, yes. Yes, yes. Computer programmer, yes."

"Oh really?" I grinned. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you bro." he leaned in closer to me and mumbled "Say anything and I will break your other knee got it?''

"Chill. I won't say anything, but you will have to explain that to me." I mumbled back at him. "But dad, since I'm going to be here and I can't currently do _my _job, why don't I help you?"

"Really Peet? That'd be great. But are you sure you can stand that long?"

"Please. I went through worse." I joked while pointing at me knee.

"Alright." He grinned and eyed Rye devouring the cookies. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down cookie monster. Let's go upstairs and I will cook us something really quick. Stop eating those." Dad took of his apron and started to wash his hand, but stopped suddenly. "Rye! I said stop eating those."

Rye stuffed one more cookie in his mouth and backed away from the rack with his hands up.

"Good boy." dad joked.

The stairs to the house was next to the back door of the bakery and they took me a while to climb. By the time I got to the top I was panting loudly and my arms burned from exhaustion. Rye was waiting for me at the top with his arms crossed and looking at his watch.

"Wow stop going so fast Peet, you are going to hurt yourself." He grinned.

I laughed as loudly and as sarcastically as I could "Screw you, butt head."

"Will you two grow up?!" dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" we both yelled back at the same time.

"So Rye… What's that bullshit story about you having a job?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" he whispered "Okay. Fine. Dad was really worried about me not having a job and bla bla bla so I invented that whole security company thing."

"And doesn't it, I don't know, make you feel like shit knowing that is all alone running the bakery and you sit on your ass all day?" I sneered.

"Yes, of course it does! I'm not a fucking prick Peeta." He hissed. "But there is also another thing I didn't tell you."

"Oh and what is that? Going to steal candy from kids?"

"Stop it. I'm not the slacker as you think I am." I raised my eyebrows as a way of telling him to continue. "Yes it is true I sit on my ass all day _but _I do it because I'm working on my own video game and I have a chance to pitch it to this new up-coming video game company. I just wanted to make it a surprise."

"You're kidding." Rye simply shook his head. "Really?! That's great Rye!"

"I know right! Now shut up." he deadpanned.

We started making our way to kitchen where dad was cooking something that smelled impossibly good.

"You could have told me you know." I added.

"Yeah I know I could. But I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. Didn't work out that much though."

"And what's it about?"

"Oh no no no, I am not telling you anything else. It will remain a secret until you go buy it in the store, thank you very much."

"Jeez mysterious Rye is more annoying than slacker Rye." I joked.

"Alright boys!" dad beamed as he took the pot on the stove to the center on the table. "Behold, my delicious and tasty bolognaise!"

"I was expecting something more elaborate for your first dinner with the best sons in the world after so long. But I guess it will have to do." Rye said while filling his plate and digging in.

"And where are these sons I do not know about? Do they arrive soon?" dad chimed. "It was all I had; I hadn't done any grocery shopping in a while."

"It's delicious dad."I stated. And it truly was, all the pastas I ate in fancy restaurants had nothing on the one that dad made. "Rye is just being a pain."

Dinner went by smoothly, we ate and talked and time flew. Before any of us could notice it, it was already eleven pm and Rye said he needed to head home because he had 'work' in the morning, but not before I made promised to be back next week to take me to physical therapy.

I helped dad with the dishes and prepping out my old room for me to sleep in.

"It's a little dusty" he smirked "I'll ask Francine to clean it up a bit tomorrow, but you would have to stay in the front. That okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. Dad, thank you so much for letting me stay."

"Peeta" he said while holding my shoulders "You are my son. Of course I would let you stay; stay as long as you need. What kind of parent would I be if I didn't?"

I winced. I knew exactly what kind of parent he would be. He gently squeezed my shoulders to reassure me.

"I will help out as much as I can." I said, my voice so small I sounded like a child.

"You don't have to if you don't think you can handle it Peet. I'm going to be fine, soon enough I will find someone to replace Jerry."

"But I want to help dad. Please."

"Okay." He smiled. "Now get some rest you look exhausted.

"So do you." I joked.

"This is just my face kido."

Dad left with a pat on my back. And I was alone standing in my childhood bedroom.

The walls were full of posters: from movies, to bands, to basketball players. The bed was leaned against the wall and had fresh sheets on it. The closet was full of clothes, books, shoes and blankets. The books case was fairly empty, having only a few books and my old sketch books.

I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall, letting the exhaustion of the climbing the stairs slowly creep up on me. My knee started to throb and I dug in my pocket for the painkillers that Cinna gave me. I went to the kitchen and got of glass of water then returned to my room.

I stared down at my clothes and realized I still had Rye's clothes so I opened the closet again and dug for something that fit. I found some loose shorts and an old The Offspring shirt that were surprisingly my exact size. After putting both of them on I tossed Rye's clothes to the floor.

Water glass in hand I shoved the small little pill in my mouth and swallowed, chugging it down with the water. I set the now empty glass on the night stand and got under the covers. The pillow felt a million times better than the ones in the hospital.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

"_Daddy!"_

_I knew I shouldn't be playing in the living room. I knew it. Mom always tells me not to. But Rye and Markus weren't here, and I got so bored. And I wasn't doing anything wrong; I was just pretending the floor was lava. That's all._

_That's until I broke mom's lamp and cut my hand._

"_Daddy!" I screamed again._

_Daddy will help, he will clean it and hide it from Mommy, and it's going to be okay. _

"_Shut up you little brat! What do you want?"_

_Oh no. Mommy is coming, no no no. I called for Daddy. She is going to get mad. I don't like it when she is mad. _

"_What do-" she walks through the door and stops. She just stands there looking at her lamp, then at me, then at her lamp again. I can see she is starting to get really mad. I can tell. Her hands clench into fists, and she starts to get red, and her nostrils go wide. _

"_What did you do? You useless bastard!"_

_I hide my hand behind my back, and I try my best not to cry. It's always worse when I cry. _

"_Answer me! What did you do!" she yells._

_I just shake my head. I can't speak, if I speak I cry. I can't cry._

"_What are you hiding behind your back? Tell me!"_

_I hold my breath and shake my head. She walks towards me and snatches my hand from my back._

"_You little shit!" she slaps my head. Hard. "What were you doing huh?! If you don't speak it will be worse on you!"_

_That is a lie. It's always worse when I speak._

"_Speak!" She shakes me. _

"_I- I- was just… Playing. A-a-and it fell. Mommy I'm-m sorry."_

"_Oh you're sorry?! How many times did I tell you not to play in the living room?! Can't you do anything right?! You useless crap!" _

_She turns around and grabs something from the coffee table. When she gets back she sits on the sofa and sets the phone book on her lap._

"_Peeta. You know I don't like to do this to you, don't you?"_

_I say nothing._

"_Don't you?!" she shouted._

"_Y-yes." I croak._

"_Then why, do you _make _me do it Peeta. Why?" She gets up and stands in front of me. "Why do you make me be a bad mother?!" she shouts while hitting me with the phone book._

_I fall to the floor, having a hard time breathing. My back hurts and she hits me again, this time in the head._

"_You are going to your room, and you won't leave until its dinner time you hear me?" She pulls me up by the collar of my shirt and starts dragging me to my room. She throws me to the floor and crouches next to me. _

"_And Peeta" she says softly, while pushing the hair of my face. "Not a word of this to your father. Or it will be way worse next time." She grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my head to the floor. _

_She leaves and locks the door. I stand up and look at my hand that is still bleeding. I go to my sock drawer and tie a sock around it like Markus thought me. I can hear mommy moving around the living room so I go to my hiding spot in the closet. And stay there rocking back and forth, trying not to cry, until I hear the door open. _

I woke up sweating, my heartbeat erratic. I stood up and looked around the room.

_It's okay Peeta._ I tell myself. _It's over._

I opened the window and breathed in deeply, willing myself to calm down. I looked at the deserted street. A car flashed by once in a while, then disappeared into the night. I felt the hairs in neck stand up and I turned around and looked at the closet.

Standing in front of it I slowly open the doors and start moving the pile of books and mess of clothes and shoes until I found it. The only place I was safe as a kid, the tiny little space between the shoe rack and the wall. It was covered with flowers and trees. I remember painting one after every time she hit me. It soothed me somehow.

I run my finger tips over the little drawings and let myself stay there, just staring at that tinny little spot for a long time.

* * *

**Hi.  
****I don't have much to say, just that next week I will go back to the regular sunday updates. So, yeah.  
If you would like to say anything or leave and opinion or whatever PM me or come talk to me in tumblr. Im herfathersbow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The bell on the front door ringed incessantly. Today the flow of costumers was steady and I could tell dad was happy to have help, even if the help couldn't walk around easily and yawed every ten minutes. I wasn't used to baking hours anymore and staying up late yesterday didn't help either.

But everything I did come naturally, something like a second nature, which you would expect since I have been doing this for most of my life. Sometimes something would go amiss and I'd had to ask dad for help, but overall I was doing just fine.

Somewhere after lunch though, my knee started to hurt and my muscles started to tighten. Dad notice I couldn't make a step without wincing and he said it was okay for me to go rest, the customer flow had started to die down anyway. I just shrugged him of, I could still stand perfectly well, as long as I leaned against something every once in a while. The truth was that I couldn't manage staying upstairs alone all by myself without going insane. Every room in that house was marked by pain and yelling, and I couldn't handle it all just yet.

After a while he sent out front saying that Francine needed to clean upstairs but I knew better. He just sent me out front because he knew I could sit and work there. Even though I felt bad for taking Francine's place, I was glad I could sit down.

Francine was nineteen and she has been working with dad since I left for college, she was like a sister for both me and Rye. She was quiet around new people but somehow very good with customers; she charmed everyone with her green eyes and tanned skin. Dad said that ever since mom left she offered herself to clean the house once a week, which he denied at first but ended up accepting after he lived around filth for about a month. Or so she told me.

But working out front in my current state got annoying after a while. Most of the customers where from the neighbourhood and I knew them and they knew me, so basically what I heard all day where a series of 'Peeta how have you been?' or 'You look so grown up!', even the occasional 'What are you doing here?' but mostly 'Oh my, what happened to you?'. After two hours of this I was starting to get fed up with it.

Once all the costumers were gone I went to back to see if Francine was done. Turns out she finished an hour ago but was helping dad. I asked if she wanted to go back to her place she just waved her hand.

"No, you are way better out there than I am. I'll just help your dad for today." She said.

The bakery was empty of customers for a while and I just flipped through the registry book to pass the time. Dad really needed to upgrade this system. It wasn't effective anymore. I was about fifteen pages in when I saw a name written in Francine's loopy handwriting that caught my attention. Katniss Everdeen.

I couldn't possibly be the Katniss I was thinking about could it? I tried my best to remember what her second name was, or if she even said it, but Katniss wasn't a very common name. But why should I care anyway? She is just my doctor and if she bought stuff here good for her, everything thing here tasted amazing. The sound of the door ringing called my attention and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. _Here we go again. _I though.

When I looked up I was taken aback by the sight before me. Katniss was standing right in from front of me, hair loose in dark waves, a blue tank top that matched her skin and gave me enough view of cleavage to make my mind run crazy, and a pair of shorts that clung to her thighs so beautifully it made my head stir.

"Peeta, hi!" she laughed. "What are you, um doing here?"

"Well you know, Mellark Bakery, Peeta Mellark…" I joked.

"Right! Right." She mumbled, her cheeks getting red. "I just didn't put two and two together I guess."

"It happens." I smirked. "What can I get you?"

"I'm actually come get a cake I ordered last week. Is Francine here?"

"Yeah, she is, let me go get her."

As I walked to the back I tried not to think about the way her blue tank top clung to her features like a second skin.

"France? Someone out front for you."

"Really? France? That's the best you got Peter?" she smirked. "Who is it?"

"Shut up" I joked. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Or right! The cake is almost finished; can you tell her I will be out front with it in a minute?"

"Sure Franciela."

"Thanks Perth."

"Really? Is that even a name?" I laughed.

When I went back Katniss was looking down at the cake display so intently it made snort. She looked up and smiled, her cheeks getting red once again.

"Francine will bring it out once it's finished." I said.

"Thank you."

"Is it for a special occasion?" I asked. _ No Peeta, people order cakes all the time, just because._

"Um, what?" She gulped.

"The cake." I added.

"Oh right. It's my sister's birthday so I thought I do something different, and the stuff here is really good so…"

"Have you been coming here for a long time?" _ How come I never seen or heard of you before?_

"Um, no, not really. I found out about this place through a friend a few months ago."

"Well it's always good to have new customers." I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled. "But, why are you working? If I remember correctly, your doctor told you to rest."

_Right. That. _"But, I'm just sitting here so I'm not actually making any effort." I muttered.

"Actually that's a lie." Francine said from behind me. I turned around to find her smirking at both of us and carrying a Mellark Bakery box in her hands. "He was standing all morning, and baking, and taking things out of the oven."

I gave her a looked that I hoped said _shut up or you are fired _but her smiled only got wider.

"Is this true?" Katniss asked her tone a little harsh. It didn't fit her at all. But damn did her voice sound sexy.

"A little? But I used mostly my arms so it's okay." I mumbled.

"_I _will tell you what is okay Peeta Mellark. And that is definitely not okay."

"But-"

"But nothing." She interrupted. I had to admit, she looked really hot when she was angry. "You will rest like you are suppose to."

Francine just stood next to me seeming extremely pleased with the whole situation. I looked at her again and she lowered her head trying to hide her smirk.

"I really have to go now, but we will talk about this Thursday." She grabbed the cake that Francine handed to her and placed a couple of bills on the counter. As she walked away I really had to urge my eyes not to rake through her solid frame. Just as she reached for the door she turned around and looked pointedly at me. "Rest Peeta." And then she was gone.

"Ohhhhh someone is in trouble." Francine chanted once she left.

"Shut up Francis. Go back to work."

"Whatever Priscilla." She said while making her away to the back.

"That doesn't count!" I called after her.

After Katniss left there was only a handful of customers before we closed. I mindlessly chatted with them all making sure to move on the next one as fast as I could.

Once we were closed and Francine was gone I helped dad with the prepping for tomorrow, cleaning out the dishes and the sink. Dad said there were still some things he had to do but that I could go upstairs and he would do them on his own. Initially I was going to refuse and help but knee started throbbing so I merely nodded and climbed the stairs, which seemed bigger than they had been yesterday. At the time I finally got to the top I already felt like I had run a marathon and I had to lean against the wall to catch my breath.

When I felt I could walk without passing out I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I debated if I should start dinner or not, but then I remembered dad never actually ate dinner after work, so I just made him a few sandwiches and went to the bathroom. I felt hot and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower.

I got undressed and was ready to step in the box when I remembered I didn't seal my cast. I swore under my breath and wrapped a towel around my middle and went back to the kitchen. I grabbed the first plastic bag I saw and some tape that was lying around for some reason. Once I was in the bathroom again I quickly wrapped the plastic back around my cast and secured it with the tape. Satisfied I tossed the tape to the floor and got in the box. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm enough before going under it. I pressed my hand to the wall to steady myself and let the hot steaming water course through me while it relaxed my tense muscles.

Fleeting images of Katniss ran through my mind and I tried my best to push them aside. It was useless though. The image of her in those shorts was engraved in my mind, and so was her. I swore at myself for thinking that way about my doctor, but I just couldn't help it. She was so attractive, and so different from every girl I ever met. There wasn't anything fake or exaggerated about her, she plain and simple and it was so _fucking _sexy.

I felt myself getting hard and I swore again. I felt awful about what I was going to do. But I couldn't stay like this or I would explode, I needed some sort of release, so I wrapped my hand around my aching cock and started pumping. I tried to think of anyone else but her, but somehow she managed to sneak in my mind no matter how hard I tried. So I just stopped trying.

I imagined her naked on my bed, writing beneath me as I moved inside her, her moans getting louder and louder, and her breaths getting more frantic. She would cling to my shoulders and moan my name. I would lavish every inch of her skin, stopping at her breasts to make her even more hot and bothered. She would squirm and drag her nails along my back so hard it would leave marks on it for days. And as she came she would scream my name once more and fall limply on the bed. And with that image on my mind I come with a loud grunt, the water washing away the traces of my arousal.

After that I washed myself quickly and got back to the kitchen to find dad sitting at the table having a beer and eating one of the sandwiches I made him. I sat down next to him and exhaled deeply.

"Thank you for these." He said while pointing at the sandwiches. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." I said weakly.

He got up from his chair and messed around in the fridge until he found another bottle of Heineken. He handed it to me and I popped open the cap and took a long swig.

"So how do you feel after you first day back in the baking business?" he asked.

"Honestly? Like crap." I laughed.

"I told you to come upstairs and rest but no, you wanted to beat yourself up didn't you." He joked.

"It's mostly because I had a bad night sleep last night than anything else."

"Either way, you should take it easy tomorrow. I'm not _that _old."

"But I like helping dad, plus I can't stay up here all day doing nothing without losing my mind." I tried to play it off as a joked but he understood the true meaning behind my words.

His face got sad and distant for a while and I had look down at my bottle in order not to cry.

"Yeah well, I still think you should listen to what you lady doctor told you."

"Oh no. You heard that?" I groaned. "As if it was not enough having Francine rating out on me."

"She was just trying to look out for you, she looks at you and Rye like big brothers you know that."

"Yeah I do. And she is fitting the role of annoying sister just fine." I laughed.

"Still, you _should _do what your doctor said and rest Peet."

"I'll rest when you find someone to replace Jerry."

"Why must you so stubborn. Why couldn't you be that kid who simply complies with what he is told?" He joked.

"And what would be the fun in that?"

Dad chuckled and finished his sandwich. I grabbed one for myself and we ate in peaceful silence before he set his plate in the sink and started to head out to his bedroom and call it a night.

"You should sleep to if you don't want to fall asleep on top of a cake tomorrow!" he called from the hallway.

I laughed and took one last swig of beer then dropped it in the bin. I considered going to the living room and watching some TV but my eyes were starting to get really heavy so I went to my room.

Francine did a really good job in here, there was no speckle of dust visible and the bed was made and dressed with new clean sheets. The mess that was my closet was organized and the clothes were neatly folded. The entire room smelled fresh and clean.

I opened the window and laid down on the bed, tangling myself around the soft sheets. My mind raced back to what happened in the shower and I immediately felt my ears getting hot. I don't know what gotten into me; I was never the kind of guy to do that. And especially with someone I would be seeing regularly. But I just couldn't help it; there wasn't something about Katniss that was just so attractive. I could quite pinpoint what it was. Perhaps it was just the mix of everything.

But if I was going to feel this way every time I saw her then there was no way I could possibly handle I don't know how many sessions of physical therapy with her. And I bet she has no clue, zero fucking idea of the effect she has on me.

* * *

**Hi. Hello.  
I'd like to apologize for _still _not making the first therapy session happen. Although it is kind of fun to frustrate you all :b  
I tried to ease the pain by making some everlark interaction yey (which is not good enough I know). If you are wondering if Peeta is going to a little horny freak every time they see each other the answer is _yes._  
But fear not, he is not a dog and there will be all the fluflly goodness you strive for. Along with smut that everyone loves!  
So hold in there, they therapy session will happen on the next chapter before you guys come after me with torches.  
Thank you all, if you want to say anything I'm herfathersbow on tumblr, or feel free to PM me. **


End file.
